Finding Lily's Love
by lilylove11992
Summary: Follow the Marauders,Lily, and Snape through their last year at Hogwarts. Action,love,jealousy provided by Snape ,and humor Provided by Sirius - BOOK 7 ACCURATE!
1. Head Boy

Authors Note: All Harry Potter names,settings, etc. belong to the amazingly talented JK Rowling- ENJOY!

* * *

"**NO FRICKEN WAY, Dumbledore has finally completely lost his MIND!**"-Sirius yelled, as he paced back and forth in James' room

-"How come everyone always says that when they hear I did something good"- said James in an offended voice

-"This is a nightmare (ignoring James' comment) its bad enough that Remus is a prefect but now..ugh how is my reputation going to survive!"

-"Relax Padfoot I'm sure there will still be plenty of girls willing to join your fan club, besides this could really help change Lily's feelings for Prongs here"-Remus said

-"Oh please I doubt it, he's been drooling over her for almost 7 years now and she has yet to call him by his first name"-Sirius stated, ignoring the fact that James was still in the room

-"HEY"-James complained

-"Sorry mate its true, its time to move on there are plenty--"

-"NO! Lily is the only one and if you were truly my best mate you would know that!"

-"while we are on the subject what ARE you going to do to get her to fall for you this year"- Remus asked James

-"get who to fall for him?"-Peter asked, looking completely lost in the conversation

-"Are you really that daft wormtail"- leered Sirius

-"Oh, sorry"- Peter murmured, as he sunk into a chair

-"Well I thought I'd just be myself" -James added, looking very confused

-" Oh yea thats been working really well" -Sirius snorted, which received a glare from James

-"Padfoot shut up! Prongs though WE enjoy you personality maybe you should try to be a little more ..._mature_ around Lily"- Remus stated delicately

- "how?"

"Well try not to be so cocky, don't ask her out every 5 seconds, stop listening to Sirius--"

-"**HEY**"

-" for relationship advice, don't hex first years, stop jinxing Snape"

-"Ok thats were I draw the line"- Sirius, now with a very offended look on his face

-"Well then at least don't do it in front of Lily, and for God's sake keep that obnoxious grin off your face **!**"

-"so basically you want him to have no fun at all this year"- Sirius retorted

-"no, I'm just saying to act your age and if Lily really is that important to you, you will do what I say"

-"...ok if your sure it will work, I'll give it a try"

-"oh yea this is _definitely_ going to be a fun year"- Sirius said sulkily

The marauders then spent the remanding part of the summer teaching James how to behave in front of Lily...well Remus and Peter did anyway Sirius spent most of the time muttering about James being whipped and not even dating yet. Then the day arrived when they had to put their efforts to the test.

* * *

-"PRONGS WAKEY WAKEY ITS TIME FOR EGGS AND BAKEY!"

-"Padfoot its times like these that I really wish you didn't live here"- James said while putting a pillow over his head and rolling over

-"ok I'll just tell Evans that poor little Jamesy pooh was to tired to come to Hogwarts this year"

-"what...oh I totally forgot"- James said, while jumping out of bed and changing into muggle clothes before throwing the rest of his stuff into his trunk

"YOU KIDS UP YET?"- called Mr. Potter

"COMING DAD"

Both Sirius and James came down the stairs for breakfast where their eyes met two long boxes topped with bows sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Breakfast master James"

"Aw thank you Bitty" James said as he and Sirius sat down to mountains of food that came in second only to the piles of food that are at the Hogwarts Feasts

"Bitty made all Master James' and Sirius' favorite foods for this special day" beamed the house elf

"A special day that deserves a special gift"-Said Mrs. Potter coming in from the ball room smiling at the two boys and motioning to the two for-mentioned boxes "your last year at Hogwarts"

Both Sirius and James dropped the food in there hands and hurried over to open their present, two new broomsticks!

"THANKS MOM! "

"THANKS MRS.P !"

"I would also like for you two to think about these before you guys "Accidentally" have an incident at school"- smiled Mr. Potter, who just entered the room, while also giving both the boys a stern look

"US do something against the rules?" James said, trying to fight back a smile but failing terribly

"Honestly Mr. P its like you don't know us at all" smirked Sirius

* * *

(About an hour later on platform 9¾)

-"LILY, LILY OVER HERE!"-Shouted Mary

-"Hi Mary"- Lily smiled as gave her friend a hug

-"Marlene, Alice, and I already got our compartment"

-"Ok I'll meet you guys there after I meet the head boy"

-"Oh I'm sorry I completely forgot, congratulations on becoming head girl!"

-"Thanks, I'm really nervous I keep thinking I'm gonna mess it all up"

-"Don't worry" said a voice standing behind Lily " I KNOW I'm gonna mess it up"

-"POTTER"

-"Hi Lily"

-"I'll just see you two later then" said Mary leaving for her compartment

-"What do you mean your gonna mess it up, I swear if you are planning to make it hard for me being head girl I'll--"

-"Calm down Lily, I'm head boy, I was just saying I know that I"LL make a mistake"

(Lily stood there frozen: this must be some sort of joke, there is no way Potter was made head boy, he just CAN'T BE!)

-"I'll go find Wormtail and Moony, see you later Prongs, Goodbye Lily love"-grinned Sirius

(The next hour passed in one great blur, Lily silently followed Potter to the prefect compartment where they told the prefects their duties. Potter was acting so strange, so ...mature.")

-"So I guess I'll see you at the feast" -James said, interrupting Lily's thoughts

-"What..oh...yea"- Lily stated blankly

(And he left just like that, no confessing his unending love for me, no asking me out, no snide comment on how my uniform fits my body NOTHING!!)

* * *

-"How did it go"- Remus asked as James entered the Marauders compartment

-"Fine I think"-

-"Now you even have him thinking, next he will probably say he's not going to play quiddich anymore"-Sirius pouted

-"Get real Padfoot, I'm in love not suicidal"- James stated rather quickly

-"Give it time, Lily just isn't used to the new you yet, she'll come around"- Remus said, trying to encourage James

-"I hope so"- James sighed

* * *

(Lily's thoughts)

(After my meeting with Potter I went to go talk to my friends in our regular compartment. Mary Macdonald, Alice Prewett ,Marlene McKinnon and I have been friends for the better part of our Hogwarts years. Alice is petite with short brown hair. She is the sweet and good natured person in are group but is not a person to upset, she is the person I always confide in. Mary is 5'4 with long brown hair, she has the more "popular personality" ,she knows everyone and everything but can be a little too nosy and often gets herself into sticky situations. Last is Marlene, Marlene has shoulder length wavy blonde hair, she is the most sarcastic person next to me in are group. Once you get to know her she is a great friend and is always fun to be around.)

-"What do you mean he didn't ask you out"- Mary asked, amazed

-"Does she really have to explain that Mary"-Marlene told her sarcastically

-"I'm sorry I'm just in shock"

-"Can we please stop talking about my nonexistent love life please"

-"Sorry Lily"- both Mary Marlene replied

-"How was your summer Alice?"- Lily asked, turning to face her

-" Frighting I had to meet Frank's mother, Mrs. Longbottom"-Alice shivered

(Alice has been dating Frank Longbottom for almost 2 years now. I think they are one of the cutest couples I have ever seen. Frank is so sweet to Alice which is great because she definitely deserves the best.)

-"don't feel bad Alice, I have known Mrs. Longbottom my whole life and I still shake whenever I'm by her"- Marlene told her

-"not to mention she has dreadful taste in clothes"- Mary smiled, tying to lighten the mood

The rest of the train ride was filled with laughter as the girls discussed everything that had happened to them over the summer.

* * *

(James Thoughts)

(We added five new Gryffindors this year even though I didn't really pay attention to the ceremony. Lily is sitting across the table a few seats down so I have a perfect view of her. Whenever she is around no matter how mad she is at me or if she doesn't even notice I'm there my stomach always feels the same, I get this weird butterfly feeling. She is probably the prettiest person I have ever met, I love the way her whole face lights up when she laughs. Thats my newest goal for this year, I'm going to make Lily Evans laugh as much as I can.

-"Oy Prongs, I just thought of the BEST beginning of the year prank EVER!"- exclaimed Sirius

-"Lets hear it Padfoot"

-"One word... cannon's"

-"NO!"-Remus shouted

-"I think its a great idea"-James stated, with an excited look on his face

-"I agree"- Peter interjected

-"you haven't even heard the best part yet first we--"

-"forget it Padfoot cannons are way to dangerous someone will definitely get hurt and you don't need that especially after how angry Professor McGonagall was last year when you blew up her class room"- Remus

-"That was an accident how was I supposed to know that you can't use fireworks in enclosed spaces"- Sirius retorted

-"IT SAID IT ON THE BOX!"-Remus yelled, drawing even more attention to the Marauders- "Besides I doubt _Lily_ will like your cannon idea very much"

-"On second thought bad idea"-James said, after the mention of Lily's disapproval

The rest of the feast passed by with Sirius deep in thought over a bigger and better prank he could pull for the start of the year.

(After we left the Great Hall I was helping some first years that were confused about where to go and I saw Lily smiling at me...well I think I saw Lily smiling at me, but it vanished as soon as she noticed I was looking at her. She has never smiled at me before, no thats not true she smiled when Padfoot pushed me into the black lake, and she smiled when I burnt my eyebrows off in charms during 5th year, she smiled when Padfoot and I got into a fight which ended in both of us having neon green hair for a week. Come to think of it, she smiles whenever something bad happens to me, but this was different, the look on her face was different.)

* * *

Lily and her friends had a custom that every year on the first night back to school they would all stay up late talking. However this year Mary wore herself out at the feast trying to get the attention of some Hufflepuff she decided is hott, and Marlene feel asleep listening to Mary list all his good features. Now only Alice and Lily were left awake.

-"Alice"

-"yes Lilly"

-"what do you think of Potter"

-"why"

-"no reason just...curious"

-"well...personally I like James a lot"

-"you do?"

-"yea I mean he has some flaws but he really is sweet once you get to know him, just look at the way he treats his friends"

-"everyone treats their friends nicely"

"No I mean watch what he's like with his friends. Sirius and him are like brothers and they are always joking around which shows that he is fun to be around, if you watch when he's talking to Remus you will see that he can be serious and is actually really smart, and my favorite is the way he acts with Peter he is constantly standing up for him even to Sirius when Sirius starts to pick on him and the way he never makes fun of Peter when he can't do something, he always helps him out"

-"I think its just easier to think of him as a bulling toerag"- Lily sighed

-"keep what I said in mind though ok"

"ok oh and Alice"

-"yea"

-"can we keep this conversation between us"

-"if you want"

-"thanks"


	2. Everythings Changing

(Lily's thought)

(I followed Alice's advice and during the week I started paying more attention to Potter. I'm starting to see her point, has he always been like that? He hasn't even asked me out yet, even though I still constantly catch him watching me in class and he somehow always manages to sit near me in the great hall, but I don't really mind very much anymore)

-"Lily, Lily are you ok?"

-"what do you want Potter" I snapped (old habits die hard)

-"I just wanted to know if your ready to go to the prefect meeting" he said (although he had a weird look in his eye's almost like he felt hurt. No I must have just imagined it.)

-"oh yea I'm sorry lets go" - I told him (why should I care even if I did hurt him, its Potter I'm talking about!)

Later that night in the 7th year boys dormitory:

-"I don't get it Moony I've done everything you said but she still doesn't want to be around me"

-"Just give it time its only the first week, she'll come around, I know Lilly she's probably just watching to see if its all an act. Once she realizes your sincere then things will change "

-"Or we can do what I always do when...Oh wait this has never happened to me because I'm effin adorable"-Sirius smirked

-"Thanks Padfoot"- James said sarcastically

-"I'm here for you mate"-Sirius said, returning to his quidditch magazine

* * *

Through the next couple weeks Lily started to notice things about Potter. The way he never seemed to be paying attention in class but always gets an E on every assignment. The way his hair that he was constantly making even more messed up seems to suit his personality and style. The way he always had enough time to get his work done, hold quidditch practices 4 times a week, manage head duties, plan pranks with his mates, and still had enough time to stare at her. The stares, the stares that used to infuriate her but she suddenly finds herself blushing when their eyes meet in class. Every things changing

Gryffindor was now in the lead for the house cup after the game on Sunday against Ravenclaw. However the win led to an all-night party in the common room with huge crates of butterbeer which Sirius claimed to have just "come acrossed". The Party lasted until about 3 when McGonagall came,yelled, and sent everyone to bed. Thus resulting in many worn out students Monday morning.

-"I really don't feel like going to potions today do you think anyone would notice if I just skipped"-Lily moaned

-" that is so un-Lily-like of you"- Marlene teased-"Besides I think Slughorn would be very disappointed if his prize student didn't show up to class"

-"Lily you have to go to potions if your not there the only person to copy off of is Snape and ...well he was never very nice to me"-Mary said,panicked

-"Mary you know Lily doesn't like to talk about _him_"-whispered Alice

-"Ok lets just go before my coffee buzz wears off"-Marlene added in a hurry

* * *

"We are working on a very unique potion today so I'm going to pair each of you up with someone on the same level"-Slughorn announced at the beginning of class

At that moment something inside James jumped as he realized the only person on Lily's level in potions was--

"Miss Evans with Mr. Snape"

James could feel his temperature rising, he didn't even notice that he got paired with Marlene. All he could think about was how much he wanted to pummel Snivellus at that moment

"Where do you want to work, James?"

Without thinking James grabbed Marlena's hand and dragged her to the table directly behind Lily and Snape's so he could keep an eye on him. Sirius and Remus took the table next to James while Sirius gave him the look that said he knew what he was thinking and Remus gave him the look telling him not to do anything rash though he didn't notice either of them

"Will you chop the toad stole please James"- Marlene asked him

"oh sure"

He took the toad stole and started chopping keeping a constant eye on Snape. He had never seen Lily look so pale, worse he had never seen Snivellus looking so so... pleased.

(I can't believe I'm paired with Severus no its SNAPE he stopped being Sev back in 5th year, worse is that this potion takes a month to make so not only will I be with him this week but for the next 3 weeks as well and this is DOUBLE POTIONS! Potter is in the table behind me and though last year it would have angered me to know he thinks I need protection from Sev-SNAPE for some reason now knowing he's there gives a strange bit of comfort to me. He didn't even notice that I kept staring at him the whole class he was so focused on Snape but the look on his face was different from the look he normally gives Snape his eyes instead of looking excited at the chance to curse Snape instead looked more concerned. Though this should have been the worst class of my life it ended up being one of the best because during the class I realized something that I had never realized before, James cares for me ...truly cares for me. Even more of a revelation came to me once the bell rang and Snape followed by James and the rest of the marauders left the room . I care deeply for James. I fancy JAMES POTTER!)

* * *

(Lily's Thoughts)

(That night I found myself sitting in bed and all I could think about was James, memories of every time he asked me out ,pictures of every arrogant smile he had given me over the years and every horrible thing I have said to him ,although he did deserve quite a bit of them, kept running through my head I could not stop thinking about him and the more I thought about him the more I realized I wanted to be with him and that I had to tell someone.)

-"Marlene, Marlene wake up"

-"ugh...there better be a damn good reason why your waking me up at 2:30 in the morning Lily"

-"Marlene I think I like James"

-"well yea"

-"Whats that supposed to mean"

-"Lily I love you but you are not a subtle person , you were staring at him all though Potions today and through dinner not to mention you've been sitting awake in you bed with a weird expression on you face since I went to bed, now as much as I am ecstatic that you like James who I have known since before I was born and love like a brother please PLEASE GO TO BED!"

* * *

-"Prongs its the big night!"-Sirius exclaimed

-"Padfoot are you sure this is the right incantation"-James asked worriedly, everything had to go perfect tonight

-"Wormtail looked it up" -Sirius whispered

-"Its the right one I double checked"- Peter verified

James looked to Remus and once Remus gave him a nod which told him that he two looked up the spell and Peter was correct,he felt confident that the prank would be a success. Sirius had been dying do a large prank and was practically jumping for joy so much so that they had to move through the school more slowly than usual because his sudden hop's often made the invisibility cloak slip off at least one of them. It took them all night to get everything set up for the prank, they would have gotten done sooner but Sirius and James both insisted that they double the amount of "supplies"

The next morning students woke up to a school filled with balloons. Although the students thought this was very ...nice they felt it was not fully up to the marauders potential. It wasn't till noon did they realize how wrong they were. At the sound of the bell to dismiss classes for lunch the enchantment on the balloons kicked in and the balloons dodged at the students. In each hallway the balloons were filled with a different substance. The halls surrounding the Gryffindor entrance had balloons filled with merely water. Hufflepuffs were filled with a disgusting dark yellow whipped type substance. Ravenclaws were filled with something that looked an awful like pudding but tasted NOTHING like it. And last but not least the dungeon was filled with balloons that contained a very suspiciously green slime that could not be washed off no matter how hard you scrubbed. When the teachers tried to dispose of the balloons they found that every time you make one disappear 5 more appear in its place. Admitting defeat, classes were called off for the rest of the day and would not resume till the spell wears off.


	3. The newest gossip

The common room was packed with students covered in a variety of things, depending on where each students last class was in the school before noon. Though most are covered with something revolting everyone is having a great time, especially four in particular who seemed to have conveniently been in the halls surrounding Gryffindor when the balloons attacked, therefor are covered with only water.

-" POTTER I know this is all your fault!" (his heart sank at the sound of that voice)

-"Aw Lily flower don't get your wand in a knot"-Sirius said, pausing in the snogfest he was in the middle of with a giggling 6th year girl

-"Black I am also curtain of your involvement in this"

-"Lily please don't be mad I just thought the school needed a bit of cheering up"-James murmured

As much as everyone hated to admit it, what James said is true. Ever since last year every one in the wizarding world has been on edge with many mysterious disappearances and deaths. This feeling of nervousness showed even at school, since many students are missing loved ones.

-"I'm not mad I just wish you had told me so I could have warned Mary she was down in the dungeons" Lily said with a smile

"Yes is was definitely a smile, oh I love that smile" thought James, though he was unknowingly wearing a smile even larger than hers

Then something happened that left James speechless for the first time in his life. Lily kissed him! It happened so suddenly, her lips were so soft and they met his for a second then pulled away. He had never felt anything like it in his entire life, all that he knew was that he wanted more. So he bent down half expecting her to pull away yet she remained and aloud him to deepen the kiss further. The common room fell silent, all eyes were directed at the two of them. Once the initial shock sunk in, the gossiping began:

"I thought she hated him?"

"I always knew they'd get together"

"He's not good enough for her"

"They make such a cute couple"

"She doesn't deserve him"

"I LIKE JAMES POTTER THIS ISN"T FAIR"

"Are they dating now?"

Even Sirius was stunned by what had just happened and the only person to see him stunned ever was James, and that was only on very rare occasions, but that didn't matter, not now. All James could think about was that he wanted to be alone with Lily. So the two of them quietly snuck up to the boys dormitory, not that any one would have noticed anyway they were all still engrossed in the newest gossip.

-"Lily if your sorry I can forget the whole thing if you want me too, even though I really don't want to forget it, that was the best thing that ever happened to me. I care a lot about you and I don't want to rush you into anything your not ready for, but I want you to know that I'm serious and have always been serious about my feelings for you, even though I never knew how to tell you properly I always knew that--"

-"James stop and breathe" -Lily was smiling she knew he was telling the truth and was also amazed that he said all of that without taking a breath-"I care about you two" then she leaned forward and kissed him softly. They stayed up there for hours just talking (they even missed dinner) Lily had never realized how much she loved being with James. In fact this may have been the first time they had ever talked for an extended period of time. She noticed that he did every thing in his power to make her laugh and his face lit up whenever he succeeded. It wasn't until Sirius came up and offered to sleep in the girls room 'so Lily could stay with James' that she got up to leave. It was, in James' opinion, the perfect day"

* * *

Although Lily was thoroughly exhausted, her friends refused to let her sleep until she had told them every little detail about what had happened, and since only Marlene knew Lily had started having feelings about James, Mary and Alice were both still trying to get over the initial shock. Lily couldn't wait for tomorrow to come so she could be with James again, yet she also knew that the balloon filled halls had kept the gossiping between the Gryffindors for today and she knew that tomorrow ,once the balloons were gone, the muttering would spread through the entire school and that was definitely not something to look forward to.

The marauders were also hammering James for information, but unlike Lily he was completely up for sharing. They spent the whole night talking about everything that happened today and they used up their entire stock of firewiskey in the process. Peter and Remus had never been as good as Sirius and James at holding their liquor resulting in them passing out around 3:00am leaving only Sirius and James awake.

-"Prongs you know I'm your best mate right?"

-"I think thats the firewiskey talking Padfoot"

-"No I'm serious (no pun intended) you know that right?"

-"yea I know that...whats this about?"

-"Well I know I'm always giving you a hard time about lily and I just want you to know that I actually ...I think you guys are ...well perfect for each other"

-"I know"

-"and Prongs"

-"yea"

-"if you're ever done with Lily, I can take her off your hands for you if you want, she has one nice--"

-"Padfoot you do NOT want to know what I'll do if you finish that sentence"

-"Goodnight" smirked Sirius

* * *

In the great hall for breakfast the next morning Lily and Alice were sitting together, Frank was acrossed the table next to Marlene and Mary was off somewhere with a 7th

year Ravenclaw.

-"I'm so glad there's another couple in our group now"-Alice stated happily

-"What about Mary and what's his name?"- Frank asked

-"I think they're considered more snogging partners than girlfriend-boyfriend"- Marlene added

-"Hold on James and I aren't really a couple"- Lily blushed

-"Yea ok"-Marlene said sarcastically

"hey Frank do you want to go uh... study with me?"- Alice hinted

-"Oh really subtle Alice" -Marlene remarked

-"I haven't the faintest idea what you are talking about"- replied a blushing Alice, while Frank and her left to go "study"

-"does everyone really think we are a couple now?"- Lily, trying to seem concerned, even though she rather liked the idea

-"no, I think most people know our relationship is strictly platonic"-Marlene replied, while putting more eggs on her plate

- "very funny"

-" oh look who it is"

The marauders just entered for breakfast. Remus as always had his head deep in a book, Peter was trailing behind, and James and Sirius were laughing over something they were whispering about. Then James looked up and was scanning the Great hall for Lily when their eyes locked and a obnoxious grin met his face, that was returned with a kind smile of Lily's, which made the butterflies in his stomach reach a new height. When he went to go sit by her, he half expected her to laugh at him and say that she still preferred the giant squid

-"Good morning Lily love"- Said Sirius as he bent down and kissed her cheek-"I think its time we announce our secret affair"

-"I agree I can't hold it in any longer"-Lily sighed

James and Marlene look stunned. James looks as though his whole world just collapsed, then both Sirius and Lily started to laugh and he suddenly realized they are joking

-"Jesus, Sirius" Marlene said in the midst of laughing

-"That was NOT funny"-replied a white faced James

-"Aw we were only kidding" Lily said and she stood up and gave James a kiss, unaware that they were being watched from another table.

* * *

-"So the mudblood is finally together with the blood traitor"- Mulciber said coldly

-"I must admit I'm surprised the filth held out this long"- Avery commented

Severus just sat there. Even he did not know his loathing for Potter could get this high.

(How did this happen" he thought "When did this happen, how can she be with Potter after all the years they had hated him together?" His stomach dropped). After she stopped talking to him in 5th year their mutual hatred of Potter was the only thing they still shared and now all that was gone. He realized in that moment that he had lost, Potter got the girl.

-"Snape do you know whether you are staying here for the holidays yet?"-Mulciber asked

-"... I suppose"

-"Avery and I are going to spend the time in service and we were instructed to ...convince you to do the same"

He knew what that meant. The Christmas holiday was still 2 months away but he knew that whether or not he stayed at Hogwarts over that break was not his choice to make. Avery and Mulciber already had the mark and he knew it was only a matter of time before he was "given the same honor." Not that he didn't want it of course. Having the mark was a sign of being on the winning side, it meant having power, and it provided a curtain amount of respect from others. These were all things he was looking for and the reasons he was drawn to the Dark Lord. Although some small part of him also saw it as a way to earn back what he lost around 2 years ago. The girl he lost, the girl he would do ANYTHING to regain.

-"Lets do something fun today to celebrate"-James said, standing up from the table

-"And what prey-tell are we celebrating"- Lily smiled

-"the hottest new couple in Hogwarts"- grinned James which was returned with a eye roll from Lily

-"I'm up, as long as were done by 2:00 I have a very special appointment"-Sirius stated

-"Which translates to him needing to be back in time to meet some ditsy blonde in an empty closet"- James smirked

-"wrong... whats her name is a brunette thank you very much"-Sirius frowned, trying to look offended

-"Wormtail, Moony you in?"-James-"And of course the lovely Marlene?"

-"Can't Marlene and I have to study for our divination test Monday"-Remus murmured shyly, glancing at Marlene which caused her to blush

-"I have detention with McGonagall"-Peter squealed

-"Whats wrong with you guys wheres "to hell with it all" where's "throwing caution to the wind" where's OH SHOOT QUIDDITCH PRACTICE!" and with that James ran from the Great Hall leaving the rest of the group doubling over in laughter

-"I guess its just you and I love"-Sirius said, wiggling his eyebrows to Lily

-"on second thought, I really should do my transfiguration homework"-lily-"Perhaps another time Sirius" and with that she got up to leave, but ended up running from the great hall with Sirius chasing after her yelling "YOU CAN"T RUN FROM OUR LOVE!"

Remus was shaking his head but had a smile on his face non-the-less and Peter had the same look of envy, astonishment, and amazement that he always has on his face whenever James and or Sirius ever do something. Marlene was glad that Remus had said that they both needed to study because it helped her be less nervous to ask

-"Remus since we both need to study would you like to study with me?'- she mumbled as fast as she could

-"I'd like that"-Remus-"See you after your detention Peter"

* * *

The next month passed by extremely fast for everyone. Marlene and Remus were spending an increasing amount of time studying together in the library. Peter was constantly doing something, although no one ever knew what. Mary and Sirius's time was occupied with many "appointments", and Lily and James spent every waking moment together

(James and Lily walking by the lake during free period one Tuesday in late November)

-"Its funny 3 months ago I never thought I'd ever be going out James Potter"

-"And now I'm all you think about" - he said, flashing Lily his famous smile while she rolled her eyes

-"Lily"

-"yes James"

-"...I just love being able to say your name without getting yelled at"

-"you did deserve it most the time James" she said laughing (he loved it when she laughed, then he grabbed her arm to stop her from walking and pulled her close to him) "James?"

- "I love you Lily" -he said, looking straight into her emerald green eyes

- "Don't say that"- she whispered, while looking down at the ground, trying to hide the tears that were forming in her eyes

- "Why not" -he asked worriedly

- "people should only say that when they are completely sure that they are truly in love and will always be in love with that person, and that they would do anything to keep that person happy even if it meant that they had to let the person go"-she said, avoiding eye contact

-then James gently pushed Lily's chin up with his free hand so that she was looking into his eyes "I love you Lily and I always will" and with that Lily kissed him for what seemed to be an eternity, a kiss unlike any other he had ever experienced, because he knew at that moment that he loved Lily Evans with his whole heart and never wanted to ever see her unhappy, and would do anything in his power to keep that from happening.

Severus felt as though he was dead, and in many ways he was. Everything went dark and he was completely unaware of his surroundings. All he could do was re-live that scene over and over again in his mind. He had been sitting under a tree near the lake when he saw them together, of course he knew they were now dating but he still could not ignore the look he saw in her eyes. He had known Lily since they were children and still he had never seen that look in her eyes before, though he had dreamed of being the one that look was directed at. He had to do something now, he had to do something that would help him to forget about her. So he did the only thing he could think of, he went straight to the Slytherin common room and found the person he was looking for:

-"**I'm ready**"


	4. Yea I know

The Potters were a very influential family in the wizarding world. Both Mrs. and Mr. Potter held very high positions within the Ministry of Magic. Every Christmas the Potters would hold their annual Ball at their country estate. It is a ball that every Official at the Ministry attended, along with many prominent wizarding families.

A week to the day after James told Lily that he loved her, he was sitting in the great hall eating breakfast with the rest of the marauders when his mothers owl dropped a letter on his plate:

_Dear James_

_I'm so glad I'll be seeing you in a week for the holidays I want to hear all about your 7th year! The reason for this letter is that your father and I have decided to let you invite some of your friends to the ball this year in hopes that it may deture another mishap like last years ,Mrs. Longbottom still won't let us forget what you did to her! I can't wait to see you and Sirius, write back with the number of people you are inviting ._

_Lots of Love,_

_Mom_

_- " _What did you do to Mrs. Longbottom?"- Remus asked, after reading over James' shoulder

_- " _aw well little Prongs here thought that her outfit lacked a certain ...flare"- Sirius smirked

- "Yea who likes a bird that doesn't move ?"-James replied, with a large grin on his face

- "so he made the vulture on her hat come to life and it sorta went berserk all around the ball room"

- "you didn't" -Remus replied, but still had a smile on his face, sitting next to Peter who looked thoroughly entertained

-"so who are you going to invite?"-Peter asked

-"well Marlene, Alice, and Frank's families already come to this so I guess all I really have to ask is Lily and Mary"-James told Peter

--"oh"-said Peter, looking a little disappointed

-"Wormtail I thought Moony and you were a given"-James clarified

-"OH!"

-"so how are you going to ask our lily flower?"-Sirius asked James

-"you know when your dating someone its kinda a given that you go out"-James said curtly

-"don't you know what this means?"- Sirius looked stunned

-" no, but please enlighten me"- James added sarcastically

-" so innocent my little Prongsy pooh"-Sirius teased- "Asking LilyLove to this ball is asking her to meet your PARENTS!"

-"I hadn't thought of that"- James suddenly looked really pale

-"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll say yes"-Remus added (trying to give James an encouraging look)

-"Yea it'll be ok"-Peter told him (still looking extremely excited just to be invited)

* * *

(Later that day the girls were sitting in the common room because it was too cold to be outside, talking about the Holidays)

-"You going home for Christmas Mary?"-Lily asked

-"yea even my older sisters are going to come, i haven't seen them in ages"- Mary told her excitedly

-"Your Lucky my sister Petunia is always around"

-"I thought you said your sister and you used to be best friends?"- Alice questioned

-"We were when we were younger, but now she constantly picks on me "-Lily sighed

-"Thats HORRIBLE"-Marlene cried

-" I'm used to it, but last year she married this dreadful man named Vernon Dursley and he's a real git"

-"Petunia Dursley--(she wrinkled her nose)--that sounds like a horrible disease"- Mary giggled

-"yea but Lily Potter sounds like a match made in heaven"-Marlene said, while messing up Lily's hair

Lily just blushed and giggled at the thought, sure he had been telling her since they were 11 that they were going to get married someday, but she never really thought about it since she couldn't stand to be around him most of the time, but now...

-"Speak of the Devil"- Marlene said, causing Lily to look around. The marauders had just entered the room

-"Hello beautifuls"-Sirius stated

-"Hi Remus"-blushed Marlene

-"Lily can I talk to you" -James looked nervous-"In private"

-"...Sure"- Lily said looking at the girls to see if they knew what this was about but their confused faces told her that they didn't

James led Lily out of the common room and into the hallway, where they just walked around for a few minutes before James said--

-"Lily we've been dating for a while now--"

(OH NO I know what that means I told him, I TOLD HIM not to say I love you if he didn't mean it and now he's going to brake up with me, I can't believe I was so stupid of coarse its JAMES-FREAK-IN- POTTER how could I think he actually cared about me, I was just another obstacle to overcome...well I will not let him just use me like that--)

-"Lily will you meet my parents?" - he mumbled that last part

-"WHAT?"

-"I just thought.. oh it was stupid forget I even mentioned it"

-"I'd love to" -said a relieved Lily

-"really oh good" and he grabbed hold of Lily and kissed her (this is so much better than breaking up-), then he told her all the details of the ball.

* * *

It wasn't till around 10:00 that night that Mary could finally pull Alice away from Frank, Lily away from James, and Marlene away from Remus

- "God when did it get so hard for us just to have a girls night"- Mary exclaimed

- "Oh I'd say around the same time Lily fell in LOOOOVE "- Marlene said, while teasingly pushing Lily over

Marlene and Mary were still giggling when Lily said:

- "He told me he loved me"

- "What? When?" - asked a shocked Alice

- "A couple weeks ago"

- " did you say it back?"- Alice wondered

- "no...the timing just wasn't right" Lily added defensively

- " this is big, why didn't you tell us! "- asked a very happy Mary

- "The timing wasn't right" Marlene replied, mocking Lily's voice

- " you do feel the same...right ?"- Alice looked concerned,

- "I think so, but I want to be sure. I have to be absolutely positive when I tell him. He deserves that"

- "Wow"-Mary yelled

- "Whats wrong ?"

- "I just never thought Lily believed James deserved anything besides a head deflation"- Mary smiled, and with that a full on pillow fight ensued. Lily first aimed at Mary but hit Marlene, Marlene retaliated but hit Alice and before they knew it feathers had taking over the dormitory.

* * *

(In the boy dorm around 11:00)

- "I'm going to marry Lily someday" James was sprawled out on Sirius's bed, with his hands folded under his head looking up at the canopy

- "Yea.. I know Prongs"- Sirius said calmly, trying his best to humor his friend

- "No" - James rolled onto his side so he was looking straight at Sirius "I'm going to marry Lily someday"

- "yea. I know"

The two friends had been together since their 1st train ride to Hogwarts. Sirius had always been there for James whenever he needed him and James had always been there for Sirius whenever he needed him. James even took Sirius in when Sirius ran away from home and was disowned by his family. They new each other better than they probably new themselves, and it was at that moment looking at James that Sirius knew without a doubt that James was going to marry Lily Evans someday.

* * *


	5. Nothing could go wrong

After dinner, the Marauders and Lily found themselves lounging in the Common Room. Remus was sitting in one of the armchairs by the fire, a full moon was in a couple days so he was looking rather sickly. Peter fell asleep a little while ago so he's was sprawled out on the carpet. Lily&James were laying on the couch (James had his arm around her), and Sirius was sitting on the floor leaning up against the couch.

- "what do you think we will be doing this time next year?" -Lily asked

- "I'm going to help put in end to this war" -Sirius said with out hesitation

- "Oh yea and how are you going to do that"- Remus asked as he raised his eyebrow

-"Thats simple, I'm going to walk straight up to Voldemort and say, hey man...chill out"

-"Yea, right after Wormtail becomes minister of Magic" James teased

- " it could happen"- Lily stated, defending Peter

- "Lily not that I don't believe in Peter, but no...it couldn't"- Remus pointed to Peter who was now curled up with his thumb in his mouth on the ground

- "I think you guys underestimate him"

- "Yea ok"- James snorted

- "and what will you being doing this time next year Mr. Potter"- Sirius teased

- "I'll probably be in some exotic place with two hott blonde's on my arm"- James smirked at Lily and she rolled her eyes

- "yea I guess I always have pictured you being gay"- Sirius said causing everyone ,except James. to start laughing

- "Well its time for bed"- James said with a frown, getting up to walk away

- "If you want we can start calling you Jamey !"- Sirius called after him

- "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that"- James growled

(After James was upstairs)

- "What about you Lily, have any big plans for next year?"- Remus asked

- " I don't know,I guess it all depends on...well goodnight" she said in a hurry ,blushing slightly

- "wait, what was that last bit?"- Sirius added, sitting up a little straighter and looking very interested

- "goodnight Sirius"- she said, ruffling up his hair

- "aw come on you can't just leave us hanging"

- "Goodnight" and she walked away

- "so Remus how long do you think it will be?" Sirius asked excidedly

-" before Wormtail realizes you put Mary's makeup all over his face? I'd say a least till afternoon Potions tomorrow"- said Remus, as he flipped through the pages of the book on his lap

- "well yea (he shook his head)...but thats not what I meant. How long do you think before Lily and James hook-up"

- "First I don't think thats any of our business (Sirius rolled his eyes), Second...at least not till the end of school"- Remus told him

-"Ya think? (He started rubbing his chin) umm"-Sirius was know wearing a pondering expression

- "Why? (Remus shut his book and turned toward Sirius), what have you heard?"

- "I just think that they've gotten really serious lately AND she met his parents who ,by the way, she was really nervous to make a good impression on "

- "Yea but thats just Lily, she always wants people to like her"

- "Perhaps...I just think that the way they've been acting their either about to hook-up OR get married and lets face it even James isn't _that_ stupid"

* * *

The next couple months flew by. Lily and James were as close as ever, but Lily and Marlene were starting to lose touch. After her conversation with Remus, Lily had confronted Marlene. Marlene said that she didn't hate Remus or anything she just couldn't ever be in a relationship with someone like him. Although Marlene was still nice to Remus and promised not to tell anyone, it still changed Lily's feelings toward her. They were still friends, but Lily was the type of person that never put labels on anyone, and the fact that Marlene couldn't get over a small part of Remus' life that was something he has absolutely no control over was something Lily just couldn't let go.

The marauders were as tight as they had ever been. Remus had been correct, it had taken Peter half a day to figure out he was wearing about a pound of make-up on his face.This led to many jokes at Peter's expense between James and Sirius followed by many whispers in the halls.

(In Transfiguration Class with Hufflepuff)

Lily was sitting with Alice and the marauders were occupying the two table's behind them. At least 5 Hufflepuff girls were staring dreamily at Sirius along with at least 4 Gryffindor girls. 3 Hufflepuff girls/ 2 Gryffindor girls were staring at James in between frequent death stares directed at Lily.

- "pst Lily"- James whispered, leaning over his desk

- "what" she hissed- last week James and Lily had sat together and talked the whole class before McGonagall came over and yelled at them for not paying attention, before giving them detentions. She also told them that as Head girl and boy they were setting very poor examples for the rest of the class. James who was used to McGonagall's lectures just blew it off, but this was Lily's first scolding and her first detention so she was in no mood to repeat that experience.

- "I need help with the assignment from last week"

- "what,why?'

- "because your so much better at transfiguration than I am"

- "your number one in the class" -she said annoyed turning around to glare at him

- "I know, I just love knowing I'm better than you at something"- James flashed her his obnoxious grin

- "MR POTTER AND MRS EVANS PLEASE PAY ATTENTION"

- Lily turned around and sunk into her seat "Sorry, Professor" while Sirius and James sniggered

The rest of the class period passed slowly for Lily who was throughly embarrassed and quickly for the Marauders who were now focusing all their attention on Sirius' latest prank idea.

- "well that was a fun class don't you think Lilyikins?" Sirius smirked, as they were walking out of the class

- " I really don't want to play this game today ok Sirius" - Lily told him, with a particularly fierce expression on her face.

- " Lily are you ok"- James suddenly looked concern

- "yea I'm fine, its just been a long week"

- "ok well we're going down to the great hall, you coming?"

- "yea I'll meet you there, I have to go get my potions book I left in in Slughorns classroom yesterday"

- "ok" he kissed her on the check and resumed a conversation with Sirius- "yea we're going to need a large vat of oil and--" Lily smiled and shook her head as she headed down to corridor to the dungeons

* * *

(On her way out of Slughorns Classroom)

- "Lily"

- "...Snape what are you doing"

- "I need to talk to you" he grabbed her arm and shuffled her into an empty room

- "Seve -Snape I really can't do this right now I have to go meet James" -she moved to leave but he took hold of her upper arm

- "Let go... Snape that hurts"

- "I'm sorry Lily, I just really need to talk to you" -he let go of her arm

- "well you can't ok, because we're not _friends_ anymore" she started to back up

- "Lily can't you just--"

-" no I can't, your not Sev anymore and I can't just ignore the person you've become, I've told you that"

- "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TYPE OF PERSON I AM"

- "Have you joined him yet (his face fell), HAVE YOU?"- she was now wearing a disgusted expression

- "You don't understand"

- "no... I understand completely...and thats why we're done here"

- "Lily I --"

- "Don't...as long as your part of that world I can't just forget everything that has happened" and with that she hurried out of the room before he had a chance to respond. She managed to make it out of the corridor before she collapsed against a wall.

(Lily's Thoughts)

(Don't cry, were not even friends anymore. Why should I care what type of life he's living, we have barely spoken in _2 years_ and all the sudden he expects me to just...he's been so cruel to people, I don't see how he just wants me to forget everything he's done over the past couple years. Its not like he wants to change, he didn't even apologizes for the way he has been treating others, and what about his_ friends, _does he really think that they would just allow him to be friends with me. I'm a "mudblood", the type of person he and those _deatheaters_ are trying to get rid of...oh this is ridiculous I don't care about him anymore--)

- "Lily?"

- "oh...hi Remus, what are you doing down here"

- " I was coming to find you "

- " I'm about to go to the Great Hall, do you want to walk with me"

- "yea" he helped her up off the floor and they started walking

- " I wanted to talk about Marlene"

- " Remus she just being--"

- "No thats not what I meant, I'm talking about _your_ relationship with her"

- "What do you mean?"

- "I just don't want you to mess up your friendship over something this trivial"

- " Its not trivial...besides we're still friends"

- "Ok I just wanted to make sure that--"

- "thats very sweet of you Remus, and don't worry I'm still friends with Marlene were just not as close as we used to be"

- "and thats because of me"

- "no, its because if she can't get over something like this I don't want to be close to her"

- "but --"

-" and besides, you and I are closer because of it...and I wouldn't trade that for anything. Now lets stop talking about this, if I don't look extremely happy when we enter the Great Hall James is going to freak out and think something happened to me" she smiled

- "yea he's gotten really paranoid lately"he laughed "ever since the train--"

- "yea were headed back to a serious conversation now"

- "oh sorry"

- she laughed "come on, I think I see James"

They went over and joined James,Sirius, and Peter at the Gryffindor table

- "what took you so long"

- "We were just talking"- Remus blushed

- "Your not trying to steal my girl are you Remus?' -James raised his eyebrows, but was also smiling

- "no not steal, I was planning on splitting my time equally with both of you"- Lily said sarcastically, sitting next to James

- "very funny"

- "no I'm serious, you could have me during the summer, Remus the spring

- "Lily"

- "he could have me for St.Patrick's day, you Mardi Gras , now I'll have to check his religion to see how Hanukkah will factor into this, unless you want to convert to Judaism?'"

- "very funny"- James

- " I thought so"-smirked Sirius

- "Me too"- interjected Peter

* * *

The next day, Remus and James were sitting in the common room when Sirius and Peter walked in, Sirius looked rather guilty while Peter looked on the verge of tears

- "PRONGS! Look Padfoot, its Moony and Prongs!"- Peter yelled

- "way to play it cool wormtail"-Sirius sneered "Hey my best friends!" he turned to James and Remus

- "ok lets hear it,what did you do?"-sighed Remus

- "ok well we sorta--"-Sirius began

- "WE LOST THE MAP!" -Peter yelled then jumped behind Sirius

- "YOU WHAT "- James yelled as he jumped off the couch

- "Wormtail I thought we decided not to do that"- Sirius scoffed

- "How did you loose the map?- sneered Remus

- "does it really matter, I mean its gone so what good is it to--"

- "SIRIUS"- James interrupted

- "It was confiscated"-Peter murmured quietly

- "IT.WAS.WHAT !"- James screamed

-"Filch took it when Peter stepped on Mrs. Norris' tail"

- "I didn't see her!"

- "Well (Remus knew he had to say something before James killed both of them) lets just forget about it"

- "REMUS!"- James yelled

- "Listen James, its the end of our 7th year, we won't even need the map in a couple months"

-"...fine ,but I still think it was completely moronic"

- "thats ok, me too"- Sirius stated

- "yea you definitely want to stay away from me right now" -James growled at him

- "ok I'm just gonna-- LILY, HI LILY!" -Sirius ran to the portrait hole and grabbed Lily ,who had just walked in- "Prongs doesn't she look pretty!"

- "Padfoot don't try to change the subject...and yes, she looks very pretty"- James added after he caught the indignant expression on Lily's face, that vanished the moment he said she was pretty

- "Good" - Lily said as she went over and kissed James "Whats wrong?"

- "Nothing"- James let out a large sigh "Remus is right, schools almost over so I guess we don't need it anyway"

- "see problem solved, I told Padfoot it would be ok"- Peter squealed earning him several glares

- "good, I'm glad...what happened ?'-Lily asked looking to the four boys

- "NOTHING"- the Marauders yelled simultaneously

- "I could not believe you less " -smiled Lily

-"now that thats settled, who wants food?"-Sirius asked

- "You guys go a head I have to take care of something first"- James said with a weird facial expression

- "Honey are you ok?"- Lily asked worriedly

- "Yea I'm fine I just have to take care of something first, I'll catch up with you guys later" he said and kissed Lily

- "ok.." - Lily said - Sirius then grabbed her hand and pulled her along with Peter, Remus and him

After they had all gone James grabbed some parchment and a quill, and headed up to the owlery. Something Remus had just said made him realize something else he needed to do before they graduated...

* * *


	6. 1st defiance

Out in the garden the defenses on the house were weaker. When everyone had gone outside for the fireworks, they were suddenly blinded by a bunch of black streaks filling the air. The black left it impossible to see more than a foot in front of you. Instinctively James took hold of Lily's hand, a few moments after he did he could hear people panicking and someone yelled "HE"S HERE"

All James could think about was Lily. He had to get her out of here thats all that matters. He knew that out of everybody Lily was one of the ones in the most danger because she was muggle-born.

-"Lily, we have to get back in the house!"- James yelled to her

He led Lily into the house where they were finally able to see ,not that that was a good thing. The Ball room was filled with people yelling and dueling. The black streaks in the sky outside served as a distraction so that Death Eaters could enter the Garden undetected. Once on the property the were able to infiltrate the house. As they were making their way through the ball room James stopped suddenly. It took Lily a few seconds to realize why, but then she saw him. Voldemort was in the center fighting two people at once, one of which was Mr.Potter. Then Voldemort stunned the other man leaving the duel between just Mr. Potter and him. Though Mr.Potter was doing a good job both Lily and James knew he couldn't win alone. So at that moment Lily and James both rushed to his side, and sent curses at Voldemort. The sudden reinforcements was not something Voldemort had been expecting and they were able to knock him unarmed, before he suddenly disappeared. Mr. Potter quickly told James to find Sirius and get out before he ran off to help some other people. While making their way through the ball room James had to let go of Lily's hand so he could dodge a hex and amide the confusion they were separated.

Lily had no idea what happened she had lost James and was knocked to the floor when all of a sudden she was being lifted into the air and though she was expecting pain, she felt none. The next thing she knew she found herself in a small room with a man in a black cloak.

* * *

-"I'm not going to hurt you"- that voice sounded vaguely familiar but she could not place it.

She just looked up at him. She knew he was a death eater but for some odd reason believed him, trusted him. She knew that we wasn't going to hurt her. For a long time she just stared up at him.

-"What do you want"- her voice was surprisingly steady for someone in this situation.

-"The fighting will be over soon, the Auror's should be here any minute"- he said, ignoring her question

For some reason she felt the sudden urge to test him:

- "I'm a mudblood you know"- she said, watching him closely ,to her surprise he actually flinched a little at that word before quickly regaining his composure.

- "Your acting very strange for someone in your position" he was studying her almost as though she wasn't human. Then he stopped to listen to the noise outside before suddenly saying "Their here" he had his hand on the door when he paused and looked at her one more time, almost as though he wished to tell her something but thought better of it, then he was gone.

* * *

A couple minutes passed before Lily suddenly realized "JAMES". She bolted out of the room to find the ball room in shambles, but apparently all the Death Eaters were gone. Sure enough just as the cloaked man had said Aurors had just arrived. Before she could take in her surroundings she found herself crushed by a very tight hug.

-"LILY"-

-"Sirius your chocking me" with that he let go of her and yelled:

-"JAMES I FOUND HER!" and sure enough within a few seconds she found herself unable to breathe again

-"Is every one alright"-Lily asked, while being thoroughly examined by both Sirius and James to see if she had any type of injury. It wasn't until they were both sure that she was completely ok that they actually answered her question as she rolled her eyes over their behavior

- "Every one's fine, a couple of people are being sent to St. Mungo's but nobody was severely injured, they should make an easy recovery. The Aurors believe that tonight was meant to just scare everyone because the Death Eaters were reluctant to throw any really harmful hexes"- explained James

-"Where were you any way?"- asked Sirius, but before she could answer Mary, Marlene, Alice, Frank, Peter and Remus came running over.

It wasn't until 2:00 that people started apparating home. Mary, Marlene, and Remus were the first to leave, followed by Peter, Frank, and Alice. After they were all gone, Lily and James left Sirius and went up to James' room.

* * *

James' room was just how she pictured it would be. It was painted scarlet with gold accents to match Gryffindors colors. There were mounds of clothes on the floor and a bunch of quiddich paraphernalia all over the walls.

-"How long do you think it will take for them to clean up the house?" Lily asked sitting down on his bed

- "Oh I don't know my parents are really good at stuff like this. I bet it will all be cleaned up by tomorrow. Mom's just glad it didn't happen at our house in the city. We only stay here a couple months a year."

- "Well... I should probably get home"

-" no don't"- he pleaded

-"Ok" she said pulling him onto the bed with her

-"Really" he was shocked that she didn't leave. They just laid there together on the bed for a long time, James had his arms wrapped around Lily. She felt so safe that she didn't want to leave. Within an hour they both had fallen asleep.

-"what-cha doing?"

-'AHHHH" -James yelled as he fell out of bed and since he was holding onto Lily she fell with him

- "GOD PADFOOT, DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!"

- "what time is it?"- Lily asked rubbing her head

- "Noon"

- "Oh my God we fell asleep, I better get home"

- "You can disparate in that corner"

- "Ok thanks I'll see you soon, bye Sirius"

- "ta"- answered Sirius, while he had his eyebrow raised at James

After Lily left Sirius turned on James:

- "What was that ?"

- "Nothing" James answered defensively "We just fell asleep"

- "Yea ok"

- 'THATS ALL, I swear"

( Sirius stared at James while he was making up his mind but then decided:)

- "Ok, I guess if you had slept with Lily you would be a lot more happy... I know I was" his face turned from questioning to teasing before James chased him out of his room and down the stairs.

As James had suspected the ball room looked completely normal, though the whole house had triple the protections on it it had the night before ( if thats even possible).

* * *

Luckily Lily was able to get into her house without running into her parents. She went to her room and collapsed on her bed. At 2:00 her mom came upstairs:

- "Lily darling its time to wake up"

She reluctantly sat up in her bed as her mom walked in

- "How was the ball?"

- "Amazing" she said, rubbing her eyes. Lily made it a point to keep her family as ignorant as possible about the wizarding war because she knew they would constantly be worried about her, she didn't want them to feel like that.

- " What time did you get in last night ?"

- " it was pretty late...I stayed to help clean up"- cleaning was a good alibi

- "that was sweet of you" Mrs. Evans said, turning to leave

- "Mom ...when did you know you wanted to marry Dad?"

- " Well... when I was dating your father he had to do a lot of traveling for his firm. For one of the cases he was working on he had to go away for two weeks. The whole time he was gone I could not stop thinking about him...I _think_ that was when I realized I loved him

- "you mean you weren't sure? "

- " I wasn't completely sure until my wedding day , I was definitely one of those doubting brides, but the moments I spent with your father were the best moments in my life and when I saw him standing on the alter I knew he was the one" she took a moment to remember that feeling - "you know I haven't seen my wedding video in a while I think I'll go watch that, care to join me ?"

- "Yea that'd be fun, but after I get a few more hours of sleep" and with that she pulled the covers over her head

* * *

(Two weeks later on platform 9 3/4)

- "I swear these holidays get shorter every year"- Sirius stated, while a group of giggling girls were staring at him from across the platform

- " did anyone else realize that was our last winter holiday of our Hogwarts career?"- Remus asked

- "I'm going to miss Hogwarts"- Peter said, at which time both Sirius and James burst out in:

_- "Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts  
Teach us something, please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot._

Lily and Marlene had walked up during the middle of the school song without the knowledge of James and Sirius

- "Excellent performance, what do you think Lily"

- "I don't know, I think the tall one with glasses was a terribly off-pitch"

- " Nice to see you too" James said and pulled Lily into a tight hug

- "Lets get a compartment before there all taken"- Peter squeaked

- "I'll meet you guys later, I'm going to go find Mary and Alice" Marlene said (Lily noticed that both Remus and Marlene were avoiding eye-contact with each other)

* * *

(In the train compartment)

Peter, James, and Sirius were playing exploding snaps giving Lily a chance to talk to Remus:

- "Remus did something happen with Marlene ?"- she whispered

- "...no..not really...I was expecting...it's always like this" he mumbled to the floor

Lily and Remus have always gotten along, but they didn't become close friends until 5th year when they were both made prefects. When she was friends with Snape, Severus always told her his theory that Remus was a werewolf. It wasn't till 6th year that she found out that Snape had been right all along. Most people looked down on werewolves, but in a strange way it made Lily respect Remus even more. Being muggle-born Lily was used to prejudice from some people, but most of the people who believed in "_pure blood " _weren't people she cared about or held in high regard. Werewolf's ,on the other hand, were looked down upon by most people in the wizarding world making it ten times worse for him. Yet she never heard him complain.

- "did you tell her ?"

- "I had to she was starting to figure it out"

- " I'm sorry Remus, you don't deserve that"

Remus saw Lily as a remarkable person. With the exception of the marauders every person who knew about his "fury little problem" (as James calls it) treats him differently. Even his parents are a little standoffish, though he has been contaminated since he was four, but not Lily. Not even for a second did Lily ever look frightened or disgusted when she found out about him. Although Lily has always had a special way of seeing the good in others, she was an amazing person.

(after the game of exploding snaps was over)

- "So Lily... want to go snog in another compartment"- James wiggled his eyebrows and had on his trademark smile

- after she rolled her eyes " you know I would, but we have to go patrol the train now" (sarcasm included)

James begrudgingly got up and followed her out of the compartment.

- "If we split up we can get done faster"

- "you just want to get rid of me" he teased, when suddenly Lily pushed him up against the wall of the train and kissed him

- "did I tell you how much I missed you" she said smiling once they pulled apart

- James smiled and said " that was so un-lily-like of you"

- "I know, I think I've been hanging out with Sirius and you to much" he tried to pull into another kiss but she pulled back:

- "first we need to patrol the train"

- "Aw there's the Lily I know and love...can I have the new you back"

- laughing she nudged him "come on you prat, you take the front I'll do the back"

James watched Lily start going down the train before he started moving up the front.

Lily only had to tell off one 3rd year for hexing a 2nd year, she was almost to the back of the train when she felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist pulling her into a compartment.

-"Look Avery the mudblood has come to have a little chat with us" he had his hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream (obviously forgetting the silencing charm)

- "but wait Mulciber, where's her bloodtraitor protector?" Avery asked with a sly grin

- "I don't believe he's here, is he mudblood, oh don't worry we just want to have a little fun with you"

- "yea we wanna see why headboy Potter fauns over you"- Avery said taking out his wand to curse her

James had already finished with the front of the train and was heading to the back when he saw Lily "fall" backwards into a compartment. Thinking she triped or something he ran to help her up but stopped when he heard the voices in the compartment. Knowing that it was Mulciber and Avery he pulled out his wand before sliding back the door. Lily was being held on Mulciber's lap with his hand covering her mouth and Avery was pointing his wand at her. James quickly stunned Avery, Mulciber let go of Lily and stood up but before he could take out his wand James punched him in the face.

- "LILY go up and find Sirius, I'll be up there in a sec."- Lily had never heard him sound so angry

- "James"

- "GO" he yelled at her, sensing she was fighting a losing battle she left and headed up the train.

Severus had been in the bathroom and was returning to his compartment to find Avery stunned on one of the benches, Mulciber with a large black eye sprawled out on the ground, and Potter standing over him

- "Potter wh--" but before he could finish James grabbed the front of his robes and threw him up against the window

- "_I don't EVER want to catch you or you friends near Lily again or I'll_ " James was practically shaking in anger

- "that sounds like a threat Potter"

- "yes..it is" he gave Snape one more thrust (A/N: don't be gross) against the window before he left the compartment

After Potter left, Severus decided to just leave Avery and Mulciber where they were, he preferred the silence for right now.

(Snape's thoughts)

(Potter shouldn't get to be with Lily. Lily is _mine_ to protect. I'm the one she should be spending time with,_ I was her best friend_. Potters just and arrogant spoiled little rich boy who doesn't really love her. No one loves her like I do, no one CAN love her like I do, after what all I've done for her. I have the mark to prove it, I'm the only thing stopping her from getting attacked at school. Without me she is dead.)

* * *

James entered the compartment to find the marauders huddled around Lily. James silently went over and pulled her into a hug.

-"are you ok"- James asked, he was still shaking a little

-"I'm fine"- she mustered up a small smile

That was the only thing he said for the rest of the train ride. He just sat there with his arm around Lily. After seeing Lily almost attacked he knew that it was up to him to protect her, even if she disagrees. As long as he could hold on to Lily he felt as though she was safe, nothing could touch her as long as he's was around. He won't let anything ever hurt HIS Lily, not if he could stop it.


	7. Something else

After dinner, the Marauders and Lily found themselves lounging in the Common Room. Remus was sitting in one of the armchairs by the fire, a full moon was in a couple days so he was looking rather sickly. Peter fell asleep a little while ago so he's was sprawled out on the carpet. Lily&James were laying on the couch (James had his arm around her), and Sirius was sitting on the floor leaning up against the couch.

- "what do you think we will be doing this time next year?" -Lily asked

- "I'm going to help put in end to this war" -Sirius said with out hesitation

- "Oh yea and how are you going to do that"- Remus asked as he raised his eyebrow

-"Thats simple, I'm going to walk straight up to Voldemort and say, hey man...chill out"

-"Yea, right after Wormtail becomes minister of Magic" James teased

- " it could happen"- Lily stated, defending Peter

- "Lily not that I don't believe in Peter, but no...it couldn't"- Remus pointed to Peter who was now curled up with his thumb in his mouth on the ground

- "I think you guys underestimate him"

- "Yea ok"- James snorted

- "and what will you being doing this time next year Mr. Potter"- Sirius teased

- "I'll probably be in some exotic place with two hott blonde's on my arm"- James smirked at Lily and she rolled her eyes

- "yea I guess I always have pictured you being gay"- Sirius said causing everyone ,except James. to start laughing

- "Well its time for bed"- James said with a frown, getting up to walk away

- "If you want we can start calling you Jamey !"- Sirius called after him

- "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that"- James growled

(After James was upstairs)

- "What about you Lily, have any big plans for next year?"- Remus asked

- " I don't know,I guess it all depends on...well goodnight" she said in a hurry ,blushing slightly

- "wait, what was that last bit?"- Sirius added, sitting up a little straighter and looking very interested

- "goodnight Sirius"- she said, ruffling up his hair

- "aw come on you can't just leave us hanging"

- "Goodnight" and she walked away

- "so Remus how long do you think it will be?" Sirius asked excidedly

-" before Wormtail realizes you put Mary's makeup all over his face? I'd say a least till afternoon Potions tomorrow"- said Remus, as he flipped through the pages of the book on his lap

- "well yea (he shook his head)...but thats not what I meant. How long do you think before Lily and James hook-up"

- "First I don't think thats any of our business (Sirius rolled his eyes), Second...at least not till the end of school"- Remus told him

-"Ya think? (He started rubbing his chin) umm"-Sirius was know wearing a pondering expression

- "Why? (Remus shut his book and turned toward Sirius), what have you heard?"

- "I just think that they've gotten really serious lately AND she met his parents who ,by the way, she was really nervous to make a good impression on "

- "Yea but thats just Lily, she always wants people to like her"

- "Perhaps...I just think that the way they've been acting their either about to hook-up OR get married and lets face it even James isn't _that_ stupid"

* * *

The next couple months flew by. Lily and James were as close as ever, but Lily and Marlene were starting to lose touch. After her conversation with Remus, Lily had confronted Marlene. Marlene said that she didn't hate Remus or anything she just couldn't ever be in a relationship with someone like him. Although Marlene was still nice to Remus and promised not to tell anyone, it still changed Lily's feelings toward her. They were still friends, but Lily was the type of person that never put labels on anyone, and the fact that Marlene couldn't get over a small part of Remus' life that was something he has absolutely no control over was something Lily just couldn't let go.

The marauders were as tight as they had ever been. Remus had been correct, it had taken Peter half a day to figure out he was wearing about a pound of make-up on his face.This led to many jokes at Peter's expense between James and Sirius followed by many whispers in the halls.

(In Transfiguration Class with Hufflepuff)

Lily was sitting with Alice and the marauders were occupying the two table's behind them. At least 5 Hufflepuff girls were staring dreamily at Sirius along with at least 4 Gryffindor girls. 3 Hufflepuff girls/ 2 Gryffindor girls were staring at James in between frequent death stares directed at Lily.

- "pst Lily"- James whispered, leaning over his desk

- "what" she hissed- last week James and Lily had sat together and talked the whole class before McGonagall came over and yelled at them for not paying attention, before giving them detentions. She also told them that as Head girl and boy they were setting very poor examples for the rest of the class. James who was used to McGonagall's lectures just blew it off, but this was Lily's first scolding and her first detention so she was in no mood to repeat that experience.

- "I need help with the assignment from last week"

- "what,why?'

- "because your so much better at transfiguration than I am"

- "your number one in the class" -she said annoyed turning around to glare at him

- "I know, I just love knowing I'm better than you at something"- James flashed her his obnoxious grin

- "MR POTTER AND MRS EVANS PLEASE PAY ATTENTION"

- Lily turned around and sunk into her seat "Sorry, Professor" while Sirius and James sniggered

The rest of the class period passed slowly for Lily who was throughly embarrassed and quickly for the Marauders who were now focusing all their attention on Sirius' latest prank idea.

- "well that was a fun class don't you think Lilyikins?" Sirius smirked, as they were walking out of the class

- " I really don't want to play this game today ok Sirius" - Lily told him, with a particularly fierce expression on her face.

- " Lily are you ok"- James suddenly looked concern

- "yea I'm fine, its just been a long week"

- "ok well we're going down to the great hall, you coming?"

- "yea I'll meet you there, I have to go get my potions book I left in in Slughorns classroom yesterday"

- "ok" he kissed her on the check and resumed a conversation with Sirius- "yea we're going to need a large vat of oil and--" Lily smiled and shook her head as she headed down to corridor to the dungeons

* * *

(On her way out of Slughorns Classroom)

- "Lily"

- "...Snape what are you doing"

- "I need to talk to you" he grabbed her arm and shuffled her into an empty room

- "Seve -Snape I really can't do this right now I have to go meet James" -she moved to leave but he took hold of her upper arm

- "Let go... Snape that hurts"

- "I'm sorry Lily, I just really need to talk to you" -he let go of her arm

- "well you can't ok, because we're not _friends_ anymore" she started to back up

- "Lily can't you just--"

-" no I can't, your not Sev anymore and I can't just ignore the person you've become, I've told you that"

- "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TYPE OF PERSON I AM"

- "Have you joined him yet (his face fell), HAVE YOU?"- she was now wearing a disgusted expression

- "You don't understand"

- "no... I understand completely...and thats why we're done here"

- "Lily I --"

- "Don't...as long as your part of that world I can't just forget everything that has happened" and with that she hurried out of the room before he had a chance to respond. She managed to make it out of the corridor before she collapsed against a wall.

(Lily's Thoughts)

(Don't cry, were not even friends anymore. Why should I care what type of life he's living, we have barely spoken in _2 years_ and all the sudden he expects me to just...he's been so cruel to people, I don't see how he just wants me to forget everything he's done over the past couple years. Its not like he wants to change, he didn't even apologizes for the way he has been treating others, and what about his_ friends, _does he really think that they would just allow him to be friends with me. I'm a "mudblood", the type of person he and those _deatheaters_ are trying to get rid of...oh this is ridiculous I don't care about him anymore--)

- "Lily?"

- "oh...hi Remus, what are you doing down here"

- " I was coming to find you "

- " I'm about to go to the Great Hall, do you want to walk with me"

- "yea" he helped her up off the floor and they started walking

- " I wanted to talk about Marlene"

- " Remus she just being--"

- "No thats not what I meant, I'm talking about _your_ relationship with her"

- "What do you mean?"

- "I just don't want you to mess up your friendship over something this trivial"

- " Its not trivial...besides we're still friends"

- "Ok I just wanted to make sure that--"

- "thats very sweet of you Remus, and don't worry I'm still friends with Marlene were just not as close as we used to be"

- "and thats because of me"

- "no, its because if she can't get over something like this I don't want to be close to her"

- "but --"

-" and besides, you and I are closer because of it...and I wouldn't trade that for anything. Now lets stop talking about this, if I don't look extremely happy when we enter the Great Hall James is going to freak out and think something happened to me" she smiled

- "yea he's gotten really paranoid lately"he laughed "ever since the train--"

- "yea were headed back to a serious conversation now"

- "oh sorry"

- she laughed "come on, I think I see James"

They went over and joined James,Sirius, and Peter at the Gryffindor table

- "what took you so long"

- "We were just talking"- Remus blushed

- "Your not trying to steal my girl are you Remus?' -James raised his eyebrows, but was also smiling

- "no not steal, I was planning on splitting my time equally with both of you"- Lily said sarcastically, sitting next to James

- "very funny"

- "no I'm serious, you could have me during the summer, Remus the spring

- "Lily"

- "he could have me for St.Patrick's day, you Mardi Gras , now I'll have to check his religion to see how Hanukkah will factor into this, unless you want to convert to Judaism?'"

- "very funny"- James

- " I thought so"-smirked Sirius

- "Me too"- interjected Peter

* * *

The next day, Remus and James were sitting in the common room when Sirius and Peter walked in, Sirius looked rather guilty while Peter looked on the verge of tears

- "PRONGS! Look Padfoot, its Moony and Prongs!"- Peter yelled

- "way to play it cool wormtail"-Sirius sneered "Hey my best friends!" he turned to James and Remus

- "ok lets hear it,what did you do?"-sighed Remus

- "ok well we sorta--"-Sirius began

- "WE LOST THE MAP!" -Peter yelled then jumped behind Sirius

- "YOU WHAT "- James yelled as he jumped off the couch

- "Wormtail I thought we decided not to do that"- Sirius scoffed

- "How did you loose the map?- sneered Remus

- "does it really matter, I mean its gone so what good is it to--"

- "SIRIUS"- James interrupted

- "It was confiscated"-Peter murmured quietly

- "IT.WAS.WHAT !"- James screamed

-"Filch took it when Peter stepped on Mrs. Norris' tail"

- "I didn't see her!"

- "Well (Remus knew he had to say something before James killed both of them) lets just forget about it"

- "REMUS!"- James yelled

- "Listen James, its the end of our 7th year, we won't even need the map in a couple months"

-"...fine ,but I still think it was completely moronic"

- "thats ok, me too"- Sirius stated

- "yea you definitely want to stay away from me right now" -James growled at him

- "ok I'm just gonna-- LILY, HI LILY!" -Sirius ran to the portrait hole and grabbed Lily ,who had just walked in- "Prongs doesn't she look pretty!"

- "Padfoot don't try to change the subject...and yes, she looks very pretty"- James added after he caught the indignant expression on Lily's face, that vanished the moment he said she was pretty

- "Good" - Lily said as she went over and kissed James "Whats wrong?"

- "Nothing"- James let out a large sigh "Remus is right, schools almost over so I guess we don't need it anyway"

- "see problem solved, I told Padfoot it would be ok"- Peter squealed earning him several glares

- "good, I'm glad...what happened ?'-Lily asked looking to the four boys

- "NOTHING"- the Marauders yelled simultaneously

- "I could not believe you less " -smiled Lily

-"now that thats settled, who wants food?"-Sirius asked

- "You guys go a head I have to take care of something first"- James said with a weird facial expression

- "Honey are you ok?"- Lily asked worriedly

- "Yea I'm fine I just have to take care of something first, I'll catch up with you guys later" he said and kissed Lily

- "ok.." - Lily said - Sirius then grabbed her hand and pulled her along with Peter, Remus and him

After they had all gone James grabbed some parchment and a quill, and headed up to the owlery. Something Remus had just said made him realize something else he needed to do before they graduated...

* * *


End file.
